In the limit
by Mescheu
Summary: No hay mucho que resumir, una escena en la cama de Aomine y Kise con sentimientos entrelazados.


Hace mucho que no publico nada, porque no me sentía muy motivada pensando que como siempre no gusta lo que escribo. Pero después de un tiempo he dicho ''¡qué carajos!'' e_e Y decidí hacer algo aunque sea cortito, y esto es lo que salió. Si os gusta, me alegraré mucho n_n

 **Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni la historia ni nada.**

Lo escrito a continuación es for fun de quienes leen y por mi diversión personal.

* * *

Ambos sabían que aquella noche, en la cama que compartían en tantas ocasiones, los celos estaban dominando cada uno de sus movimientos. Kise separó sus labios del miembro de Aomine, echando la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás contra aquella suave almohada para tomar una gran bocanada de aire. Se pasó el brazo por la comisura de los labios para secarse la saliva, y abrió los ojos, lagrimeantes, para ver a su compañero en toda su plenitud. Tenía aquellos muslos morenos posicionados a cada lado de sus mejillas, dejando aquel enorme y duro sexo frente a sus labios, enrojecidos de intentar darle todas las atenciones posibles. Levantó un poco la mirada hacia aquel torneado torso mordiéndose el labio lentamente; las manos le ardían deseosas de acariciarlo una y otra vez, pero las tenía bajo el cuerpo del otro y no podía. Sintió los dedos de Aomine acariciándole la mejilla y le vio lamerse los labios, mirándole con el rostro serio, con esos ojos azul profundo que le ordenaban con una sola mirada a que siguiera dándole placer.

Y él se moría por dárselo.

Sacó la lengua dándole una caliente lamida desde la base hasta la punta, manteniendo su dorada mirada sobre la del moreno que ahora se mordía el labio y aprisionaba más sus muslos contra sus mejillas. Sabía que estaba impaciente y que le instaba a que lo metiera ya en su boca; pero a él le encantaba provocarlo, saber que sólo él podía hacerle sentir así de desesperado en el sexo.

Con un lento movimiento comenzó a introducir entre sus labios aquel grueso miembro, cerrando los ojos. Separó las manos de las sábanas y las llevó al bien formado trasero de Aomine, que si bien no era tan impresionante como el suyo, nada tenía que envidiar al resto. Comenzó un lento vaivén, chupando al principio sólo la punta. Le gustaba jugar con su lengua ahí, presionar en los puntos más sensibles de su amante para hacerle gruñir de placer, porque oírle hacer esos sonidos tan animales encendían su libido. Porque al moreno ver cómo Kise prácticamente engullía su hombría con aquel bello rostro sonrojado le ponía caliente a niveles insospechados. Porque ambos, eran hombres, y nunca en el pasado imaginaron que podrían congeniar tan bien en la cama.

Aomine deslizó su mano hacia los suaves y rubios mechones, acariciándolos con sus dedos. Y Kise sabía que en ese momento iba a imponer su ritmo. Suspiró profundamente para tomar aire escuchando la ronca risa del As de Touo. El moreno levantó un poco las caderas apoyándose mejor en sus rodillas, comenzando a entrar y salir de aquella deliciosa boca cada vez más y más rápido y profundo. Kise apretó sus uñas en aquella piel, moviendo su lengua con libertad al verse librado de tener que mover él su boca. Sintió como el moreno la enterraba hasta el fondo de su boca susurrando su nombre entre gruñidos, y aprovechó para abrir los ojos rozando con su nariz aquel bello púbico, dejándose embriagar por el olor a masculino y salvaje que tanto ya conocía de Aomine.

Conectaron sus miradas al instante, oscuridad contra luz, mirándose con tanto deseo que podrían derretir los polos de la Tierra si así lo quisieran. El moreno sonrió acariciándole la mejilla volviendo a moverse lentamente. Le encantaba aquel rubio tan jodidamente sexy y que tanto sabía complacerle. Que incluso en aquella posición tan dominante le miraba de aquella forma, y es que aunque se dejase hacer tan sumisamente, no perdía su carácter altivo y retador que tanto le atraía. Sabía que Kise estaba enfadado aquella vez, que no había aguantado que una de sus fans se acercase a él para coquetearle. Pero al menos había probado un poco de lo que él sentía cada día.

Con cuidado se apartó hacia atrás, sin perder detalle de cómo su húmedo miembro salía poco a poco de entre aquellos labios de una forma tan erótica que suspiró lentamente de lo que ardía por dentro. Alargó una mano hacia la mesa que había al lado de la cama, cogiendo un bote de lubricante y dándoselo a Kise, el cual le miró confuso. Sonrió de medio lado mientras se sentaba a los pies de la cama, apoyando su ancha espalda contra la pared para tener plena visión de aquel cuerpo de piel blanca hecho para el pecado.

— Prepárate para mí, Kise.

El rubio alzó las cejas, sintiendo arder sus mejillas ante aquella petición.

— ¡Eres un pervertido, Aominecchi!

— ¿Ah? Tú tampoco eres un santo, ¿o sí?

El rubio le miró fijamente sin moverse. Le recorrió con la mirada unos segundos, y sonrió lentamente entrecerrando los ojos. Aquel gesto hizo que un escalofrío recorriese al moreno, sabiendo que había terminado de provocarle al fin. Kise tenía muchas dobles caras, buenas en su mayoría. Podía ser su amigo y su rival a la vez, querer derrotarle y a su vez no verle perder. Podía ser despiadado en la cancha, y amarle en la cama como nadie. Y podía ser tímido, sonrojarse por las más mínima palabra sucia que le susurrase al oído, pero también cuando se sentía seguro podía ser un maestro de la seducción.

Se echó una generosa cantidad de lubricante en los dedos, ya que las vistas que el moreno le daba le hacían predecir que la iba a necesitar. Se acarició lentamente el pecho y comenzó introduciendo un solo dedo, era molesto pero no doloroso, su cuerpo estaba tan sensible y dispuesto que no dudó en meter el segundo, entrecerrando los ojos mirando hacia Aomine. Éste se relamió los labios bajando su mano para atender su erección, la cual le dolía de lo hinchada que la sentía por el espectáculo que tenía delante. Por un segundo Kise quiso susurrarle que no lo hiciera, que se correría sólo de verle, pero no le salió la voz cuando vio al moreno alzar tres dedos, pidiéndole que fuese de prisa. Abrió más sus piernas apoyando los pies en la cama, alzando las caderas para llegar mejor a su entrada, metiendo el tercer dedo.

— A-Aominecchi~... -Gimió en voz baja echando la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos. No era capaz de mantenerle la mirada o siquiera de verle tocarse sin correrse él, puesto que ya era suficiente para él sólo de pensarlo.-

Comenzó a mover sus dedos más rápido, bajando su mano libre para tocarse a sí mismo mientras gemía cada vez más y más alto el nombre del moreno. Le temblaron las piernas, haciendo que casi perdiese la posición, sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse más y más. Estaba tan cerca del orgasmo; cuando entraron a la habitación el moreno se encargó de acorralarlo contra la pared y marcarle desde el cuello hasta sus muslos con su boca, para luego dejarlo tembloroso y apunto de correrse contra la cama. Pero no le había dejado como castigo, seguramente por haber pasado más tiempo con sus fans que con él en la cita que estaban teniendo.

Y ahora, no iba a ser distinto tampoco. Notó el movimiento en la cama y como una enorme mano retiraba la suya sacando los dedos de aquel suave orificio, cosa que le hizo gemir ya desesperado por segunda vez. Aomine se acomodó entre sus piernas casi tumbándose sobre su cuerpo, acercándose a su oído.

— No tan rápido, Kise... -Murmuró, dándole un beso en la mejilla algo burlón.-

El rubio abrió los ojos llenos de lágrimas, con la mirada casi perdida en la desesperación.

— Quiero correrme... Aominecchi...

— Haré que te corras conmigo dentro.

Lentamente comenzó a separar sus piernas, acomodando su miembro en aquella húmeda entrada que le reclamaba por ser llenada, agachándose para darle un lento beso a su compañero. Kise suspiró contra él sintiendo arder todo su cuerpo, manteniendo la mirada fija en el rostro de Aomine. Era tan bello que casi parecía irreal. Lo idolatraba, en todos los sentidos. Era su amigo, su compañero, su rival, su amante. Y era el mejor en todo aquello. Notó como le abrazaba lentamente, tratándolo como si de un tesoro se tratase protegiéndole de todo lo que pudiera hacerle daño mientras lentamente empezaba a penetrarle. El moreno no solía ser así de tranquilo en el sexo, quizás porque la mayoría de las veces que lo hacían era porque se calentaban súbitamente y acababan escondidos haciéndolo de forma salvaje. Y eso a él le gustaba, ser acorralado contra la pared, notar como lo tomaba de la cintura y lo apretaba contra él. Pero también le gustaba así, a solas sin tener que esconderse de nadie y con el tiempo suficiente, sintiendo aquellas lentas y profundas estocadas que le hacían gemir en voz baja de placer. Le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos dejando que el otro le mordiese y lamiese los hombros, desbordado de tantas emociones. El roce de sus estómagos contra su erección le hizo gemir largamente, había llegado al límite, y bajó su mano masturbándose más duramente corriéndose con un largo gemido. Escuchó a Aomine maldecir lo estrecho que era, y no tardó demasiado en notar su interior caliente de aquel espeso líquido.

El moreno dejó caer su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de Kise, respirando cada vez más lento al igual que el otro, que no le había soltado aún de aquel abrazo que lo apresaba. Pero tampoco tenía prisa por moverse, por lo que se dejó caer sobre él sin ningún remordimiento.

— Ngn, Aominecchi, ¡pesas!

Apenas recibió un suave gruñido del otro, el cual parecía estar demasiado a gusto ahí como para quitarse, por lo que suspiró lentamente. Comenzó a acariciarle la espalda suavemente, cerrando los ojos de nuevo. Se quedaron así un rato en silencio, cosa que no era muy normal en Kise al menos.

— ¿Aominecchi...?

— ¿Qué? — Murmuró alzando la mirada, un poco más reparado que antes, mirándole a los ojos.—

Kise se mordió el labio, estaba nervioso. Dejó caer el rostro hacia el lado contrario, dejando de mirar al moreno, el cual comenzó a preocuparse ligeramente y se incorporó para verle mejor el rostro.

— ¿Kise?

El nombrado volvió a mirarle, moviendo una de sus manos para acariciarle suavemente el pelo de la nuca. Aomine le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo quería decirle, esperaba no haber hecho nada malo.

— Llevamos un año así, ya sabes, juntos. Sólo quería decir que... —Cerró los ojos con fuerza sintiendo sus mejillas arder, armándose de valor.— Y-yo te, yo... ¡Te quiero, Aominecchi!

Al rato de no recibir ninguna respuesta, abrió un ojo con curiosidad, encontrándose al moreno con el rostro apoyado en su mano mirándole de forma altanera.

— ¿Creías que no lo sé, idiota?

— ¡...! ¡Aominecchi sí que es un idiota!

Con el rostro rojo como nunca intentó incorporarse, pero dos fuertes manos le atraparon las muñecas y las aprisionaron contra la almohada impidiéndole escapar.

— ¡Su-Suéltame!

— Oi, quédate quieto.—Dijo poniéndose serio, acercando su rostro al del rubio hasta casi rozar sus narices. Vio a Kise detenerse, mirándole fijamente con curiosidad.— Pensaba que era algo obvio que, bueno, que ambos sabíamos del otro. No estaríamos así de no ser así, ¿no crees?

A pesar de que lo había murmurado con ese aire aburrido que solía utilizar cuando algo no merecía mucho su atención, Kise sabía que estaba hablando de su condición de hombres. A ambos le gustaban las mujeres, pero sin duda, pasando un punto de su amistad se dieron cuenta de que se gustaban aún más entre ellos. A veces eran el sol y la luna, distintos a más no poder, y otras eran la luz y su sombra, tan unidos que era difícil no pensar que en algún momento caerían en tener algo más.

Kise sonrió, dándole cogiéndole la nariz con los dedos de repente.

— ¡Oi, maldito, suéltame!

— Esto es por ser tan poco delicado ante mi confesión.

— ¿¡Ah!? ¡Tú te lo has buscado, Kise!

— ¡No, cosquillas no, de todo menos eso! ¡Ahh! ¡Al menos sal de mi interior, maldito pervertido de las cosquillas!

* * *

Chau~

 **Publicado el 16/07/06**


End file.
